User talk:Yankovie
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Yankovie/Jurassic Park is NOT Disney page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RaptorWiki (talk) 18:54, January 29, 2019 (UTC) :That user is Disneysaurus, who has been permabanned for spamming. You need to ban him again. CrashBash (talk) 16:21, February 1, 2019 (UTC) How did you get in here? :The above is the hypocritical remark of the year (so far), being (as it is) directed at a user who has every right to be here, by a user (Disneysaurus under a new account) who has no right to be here, because he's breaking FANDOM's rules about sockpuppetry and ban evasion. — evilquoll (talk) 19:34, February 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Well, that confirms he's Disneysaurus, because he keeps responding to me with that comment. CrashBash (talk) 04:58, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Jurassic Park references Hello. It seems you are very confused about the Jurassic Park References in Pixar Productions page. I think everyone is aware that Jurassic Park was not produced by Disney or Pixar. But that doesn't mean the artists at Pixar can't put easter eggs and homages to Jurassic Park in their films. Please don't modify this page by adding unnecessary comments, like those that have been recently reverted. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 03:56, February 2, 2019 (UTC) :I'm afraid he's not going to listen to you - he's a sockpuppet of Disneysaurus, a user banned for making the exact same comments. CrashBash (talk) 05:12, February 2, 2019 (UTC) ::And not just here, but on the Disney Wiki, the Zoo Tycoon Wiki and (of course) the Jurassic Park Wiki as well. And if you remember his contributions list as Disneysaurus, you know his editing style; he gets warned, and promises never to do it again, but almost before the pixels have time to dry, he does it again — and again, and again and again... — evilquoll (talk) 10:13, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Blocked We have discussed the topic of Jurassic Park related to Pixar films, which I will not repeat here. Your continued focus on that single topic is a detriment to this wiki so you have been blocked for a month. You have to just let it go, otherwise the next block will be permanent without warning. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 13:56, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Jurassic Park is not related to Pixar This is not true, Jurassic Park is from universal and Pixar is from Disney. See? Jurassic Park can’t related to Disney/Pixar, I made officially right. Jurassic Park is NOT related to Pixar you jerk. I hurt Rex’s feelings. :Nobody is saying that Jurassic Park is Disney. Nobody is saying that it IS related to Pixar. We're saying that Pixar made a reference...which IS allowed. But you just admitted to being a jerk, so of course you wouldn't understand. :Stop making these pathetic posts, Disneysaurus. Just because another company references something doesn't mean it owns it. You KNOW this, this has been hammered into your head countless times. Stop making stupid posts. CrashBash (talk) 16:50, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Why non-Disney words are disallowed That’s unfair, it makes me incorrect. Whoever heard of an article without non-Disney words with it? I made the rules, I wish you should add non-Disney. :You are ALWAYS incorrect, Disneysaurus. Any company is allowed to make references or parodies of whatever they want, and you know it. The only reason you're making these stupid discussions is because of your irrational hatrid of everything Disney, which is ironic because your name is Disneysaurus. :And no, you don't make the rules, the admins do. So shut up or you're going to get blocked again for the exact same reason as before. CrashBash (talk) 16:52, November 30, 2019 (UTC) Blocked You have been permanently blocked from this wiki for continuing to make the same edits about Jurassic Park. You were previously blocked and warned, and continued with the same type of edits. You also were permanently blocked previously with a different user account, so you are violating wiki policy. Since you are not adding any useful information to this wiki there's no reason to keep your account active. --Jeff (talk) 23:09, November 30, 2019 (UTC)